ghostly glance
by smallvillephantom14
Summary: oneshot Gallery! now playing: A certain famous ghost becomes immensely peeved at Danny after he hears that the young boy has chosen the same namesake. If this ghost was like any of the others Danny had fought, then this wouldn't be a problem. Unfortunately though this specter is not only famous in the ghost zone but in the human world as well for his acts of despair horror and mise
1. sight

Ok so I decided to start my own little oneshot collection, I might go back and make something of the oneshot's later or people could adopt them as long as they ask me first.

-DP-

Summary: It's said that at a young age children are more perceptible to the paranormal. Their able to see things that adults can't, like an invisible ghost for example or the colorful aurora that's supposed to surround someone's body right before they pass away. Danny knew that much, he just didn't expect his son's perception to be stronger than the other kids his age and that frightened him... because his son wasn't just seeing ghosts and auroras….

-DP-

Danny sighed as he climbed the stair case. He was beyond ready for bed but he wanted to check on his son first, it was something he did every night after he got back from a ghost fight. Danny yawned once again as he ascended the last few steps to the second floor of his house, he quickly pulled back his sleeve to take a look at his watch. 'Wow no wonder I'm sleepy, it's 3:30Am. I'm starting to think I'm getting too old for the night time ghost hunts' Danny thought as he continued down the hall way. Finally he reached his sons room. Danny was about to turn the door knob when he heard his son talking to someone. Before Danny could even react, his son's bed room door flew open and his son, Damien, tackled him with a hug. Danny smiled and hugged the 4 year old back.

"Hey their buddy what are you doing up?" Danny asked as he scooped his son up and plopped him back in his bed. "You're supposed to be asleep." He said as he tucked Damien in and ruffled the Boys hair.

"Sorry Daddy, I was talking to Mike."

Danny smiled, thinking that his son had created an imaginary friend. After all wasn't it normal for kids to have them at this age? That and Danny was sure that his little one wasn't talking to a ghost, His ghost since would of gone off if he had been.

"Oh really?" Danny teased slightly "What were you guys talking about?"

"He was telling me about how you got your ghost powers. I thought you said you were born with them?" Damien asked with a hurt expression. Danny's mouth fell open; he thought that he and his family had decided to never tell anyone how he got his powers and that included his son.

"Who told you that?" Danny demanded "Did your mother?"

"No" Damien said caught off guard by his Dad's suddenly stern voice

"Was it your grandparents or one of your aunts or uncles?" Danny continued

"No" Damien replied tears starting to form at the corner of his eyes; he didn't understand why his dad was mad at him.

"Then who was it?" Danny asked.

"I already told you Daddy Mike told me. He said that you got stuck in the ghost portal when it turned on. He said that you came out of it as a ghost and freaked out before turning human again. He also said that you thought it was a temporary thing until you woke up under your bed the next morning."

Danny paled, he never told anyone about waking up under his bed the next day or that he thought the powers where temporary.

"W-w-who t-told you" he asked again

"I already told you Daddy! Mike did!" Damien shouted. Danny blinked as his mind tried to process the information.

"Is mike here now?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"Yeah" Damien replied happy that his Dad finally believed him.

"Where is he?" Danny asked.

Damien pointed to the foot of the bed that was directly opposite to where Danny was siting.

"He's kneeling by the bed over there." Damian explained. Danny adopted a strong protective glare before looking in that direction.

"Leave... NOW." He commanded.

"No." Damien protested "Mike don't leave!"

Danny looked at his son in surprise, Damien never through tantrums or had outbursts. He normally listened to his parents.

"Daddy please don't make him leave!" Damien begged with a look of terror present on his face as tears slowly fell down. "He keeps the shadow people away!"

Damien buried his face in his father's shirt.

"Please don't make him go, I don't want the shadow people to come back." Damien sobbed nuzzling further into his father's shirt.

'The shadow people are real.' Danny thought in shock. His son had been afraid to go to bed without the lights on for 2 years because of the so called shadow people. Danny and Sam had always told the boy that they weren't real, that the shadow people where only his mind playing tricks on him. Damien had just started going to bed without the main light on 3 months ago. Danny was starting to think that was around the time Mike showed up. Mike was keeping his son safe…. and happy. Though Danny still wasn't comfortable with his son talking to a being that he couldn't see, didn't know anything about and couldn't communicate with… but he liked the idea of shadow people scaring his son even less.

"Please daddy I don't like it when the shadow people come, they tell me to do bad things. I d-do-don't want to do bad things." Damien hiccupped

Danny hugged his son and tried to calm him down. "Damien you don't have to do anything that you don't want to." Danny said suddenly a lot more concerned then he was before "And mike can stay"

"Really!" Damien shouted.

"Inside voice, your mothers sleeping." Danny shushed "and yes really"

Damien gave his dad a huge hug with an equally as huge smile plastered on his face before he turned around to face the spot where mike was.

"Did you hear that? Dad said you can stay!" Damien said, happy that his new friend didn't have to leave. Danny watched with curiosity as his son paused as if he were listening to someone speak and then laughed.

"What did he say?" Danny asked.

"He said that he figured that you would react that way." The little boy replied.

"How does he know so much about me?" Danny asked. Damien looked back towards mike.

"He says that he knows everything about everyone who works for him."

"I don't work for him" Danny said with a confused / horrified expression.

"Yes you do, he says that all the hero's do." Damien explained.

Danny paled still not comfortable with what was going on.

"I think you should sleep with your mother and me tonight." Danny said as he scooped his son back up out of his bed and began to carry him out of his room.

"Are you going to come to?" Damien asked

"Of course I am." Danny replied "I sleep there."

"I wasn't talking to you. I was asking to Mike." Damien said.

Danny forced a smile so his son wouldn't figure out just how freaked out he was at the moment.

"Right… that's going to get some getting used to." Danny replied as he continued down the hallway and in to his bed room. Once inside he placed his son in the middle of the king size bed, right next to Sam. Sam stirred in her sleep slightly before she opened her eyes and saw Danny placing Damien in the bed.

"What's going on?" She asked groggily. Danny leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear, he told her everything that had happened. Sam shot up and gave her husband a horrified look.

"Are you sure it's not just a coincidence or an imaginary friend?" She whispered. Danny Shook his head and reminded his wife about his son knowing about his accident.

"What are we going to do?" Sam whispered before casting a worried glance at her son who was slowly starting to drift into sleep. Danny slipped his arms around Sam's waist before kissing her gently on the side of her head.

"You stay here." Danny whispered "I'm going to go call tucker, maybe he can look around on line to see if anything like this has ever happened before."

-DP-

"Hello?" A half a sleep tucker asked after he picked up his I phone.

"Hey tuck I need a favor."

Tucker groaned.

"Dude you do know it's like almost 4 in the morning?" Tucker replied in irritation. "I'll do whatever you want tomorrow at a decent hour."

"No tuck you can't." Danny practically yelled. "Please don't hang up, Damien might be in danger!"

Tucker bolted out of bed and grabbed his glasses off of the night stand next to him.

"What happened? Is he ok?" tucker asked with concern, worried about his godson.

"He's fine it's just…" Danny sighed with worry before telling his best friend what happened.

"Dude that's freakin creepy," Tucker said as he booted up his computer and got on the internet.

"Yeah…I know." Danny answered.

"I'll see what I can find." Tucker said as he switched his phone to speaker and began to search the web. He opened and closed out of many websites and flagged a few others. Finally after about an hour tucker found something.

"Dude you said that Damien new 'friend's' name was Mike?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah…" Danny replied

"And that hero's work for him?"

"Um... Yeah…Where are you going with this tucker?"

"Dude I …. You …Um…" tucker stuttered.

"Spit it out tucker!" Danny exclaimed.

"Youhaveaarchangleinyourhouse." Tucker said quickly.

"What? Could you say that a little slower tuck?"

"You- have- an- archangel- in- your- house." Tucker replied

Danny was silent. His wife Sam had always been strong with her Jewish beliefs and Danny had always been strong with his catholic beliefs, even though he was the only one in his family that believed in God. Danny fingered the silver cross necklace that he kept under his shirt before his hand wandered to a pendent, it was a special pendent. Danny let his mind wander back to how he got it.

-Flashback-

Danny watched as the rest of the crowd slowly left the church. Once the beautiful building was cleared Danny let loose a sigh and slumped a little bit in the pew. This place was his sanctuary; it was the only place where Danny could sit in peace and escape from the stressful life of being a teenage superhero. It was also the only place where he felt safe…. Where he would never need to be phantom or Fenton. It was a place where he could just be Danny… and for him that was one of the best gifts anyone could give him. This was also one of the only places where he could think in peace and right now he was trying to think of a patron saint that he had something in common with. After all he wasn't just going to pick his confirmation name without putting a lot of thought in to it. Danny let out a snort before looking back up at the cross.

"You know a little help with this decision would be nice." He inquired. No one answered him, but Danny wasn't that surprised. His prayers had always been answered indirectly and at a much later date, in fact sometimes it was so indirect that Danny didn't even notice, but he was always grateful for the intervention after he realized it.

Danny smiled as he looked up at the golden cross that was suspended right above the marble alter, he really couldn't describe how he felt right now… The only thing that would make it better would be if his family was here to share the lovely feeling with him. Danny jumped suddenly when he heard the sound of metal clanging to the floor.

"Oh for the love of St. Frances!"

Danny turned around in the direction of the voice only to find his church's priest muttering to himself as he picked up 3 golden metal bowls off the floor while still trying to hold the large volumes in his hands.

"You ok father Fate?" Danny asked.

This time it was the priest who jumped and glanced at Danny in surprise.

"You just gave me a bit of a jolt my boy." Father Fate said with laughter.

"Sorry." Danny said with an apologetic look.

"Oh no need to apologize it was just an accident." Father Fate said with a smile. "It's good to see you again Danny."

"It's good to see you too Father." Danny replied "Uh… Do you want some help?"

"Actually help would be wonderful Danny." Father Fate replied with a grateful smile. "Could you take a few of these books for me?"

"Sure thing." Danny replied as he rushed over to grab the thick books from the priest's hands.

"Thank you again." Father fate said as he began to walk to the far end of the church and Danny trailed behind him.

"Oh no problem Father." Danny said as he watched Father Fate pull out keys from his pocket and open the door that they had just walked too.

Danny followed Father Fate inside the room; the smell of dust was the first thing that he noticed as he glanced around the small office/storage room. The rooms walls where bare wood with a small red border running along the bottom of them. The floor was purely wood as well and as Danny moved to follow the priest to the plastic book shelve on the left side of the enclosure he noticed that the floor was very creaky.

Father Fate put the golden bowls in a cabinet that was above the book shelve before he turned around and did the same for the books that Danny had been carrying.

"Thank you again for helping me out." Father Fate said as he slipped off his vestment (the ceremonial robes that priests wear during church.) to reveal a black dress shirt with a white collar and Grey pants. Danny let out a laugh

"How many times are you going to thank me?"

"However many times necessary." Father Fate replied as he rummaged in the small white ice box that was up against his black desk. After a few seconds he pulled out two Mountain Dews and offered one to Danny.

"You look like you could use the extra caffeine." Father Fate observed.

Danny laughed as he took the soda. "You don't even know the half of it."

Father Fate opened the soda and took a sip as he leaned up against his desk.

"So Danny have you picked your conformation name yet?" Father Fate asked.

"Um… No not yet. There are just so many patron saints to choose from and I don't…."

"Know if you have anything in common?" Father Fate guessed.

"Well yeah" Danny said in surprise.

"I was the same when I was your age." Father Fate Said.

"You where?" Danny asked in shock. Father Fate nodded before he took another swig of his soda.

"Actually I was quite the atheist when I was your age too." Father Fate said with a small laugh. "My parents forced me to get confirmed."

"B-bu-but you're a priest that makes no sense." Danny exclaimed "How could you not believe in God!"

Father Fate was a little shocked from Danny's reaction.

"Danny I believe in God!" Father Fate shouted in order to cut off Danny's frantic rambling. "It just took me a while to realize that." Father fate continued in a softer voice. "And in a way I think being an atheist before I reconverted back into the Catholic Church helped me to be a better priest."

Danny looked up at Father Fate with confusion. "How did it make you a better priest?"

"Well for one thing I can relate to people who have doubts a lot easier because I had similar ones when I was younger." Father Fate said with a smile. "And did I ever tell you that I have a master's degree in biology, ecology and evolution?" (AN: my priest Father John has the same degree believe it or not.)

Danny shook his head no "And even after being taught all that you still believe?"

"Yeah actually, science was what made me question my religious position Again."

Danny blinked. "Really?"

"Yes- Yes but I'm getting off topic, we were talking about patron saints Where we not?" Father Fate asked.

(AN: I kinda decided to leave out why it caused him to requestion his beliefs because something tells me that I'm going to have enough heated reviews, so I don't want to um… cause an upset or anything. You can believe in what you want you have every right too.)

Danny raised his eyebrows at the sudden change in topic but decided to let it go. "Yeah so which patron did you choose?"

"Well after I was confirmed for a second time I finally settled on Saint Michael." Father Fate explained.

"Wait Michael as in the archangel?" Danny asked "I didn't know he was a patron."

"Yeah, he's the patron saint of Martyrs, the military and the police, Saint Michael the Archangel is also the patron of the Christian Church."

"So he's kinda like the patron saint of heroes?" Danny asked with interest.

Father Fate laughed "I guess that's one way to put it."

Danny smiled thinking that he had finally made a choice, but then his mind wandered back to his girlfriend Sam…. He wanted to choose a patron that had both Jewish and christen meaning.

Father Fate took notice of Danny's suddenly frustrated face.

"Are you alright Danny?"

"I- um I like the idea of choosing Saint Michael as my patron saint for conformation…. It's just that my girlfriend is Jewish and..."

"You want a patron that has equal meaning?" Father Fate guessed.

Danny just nodded.

"Daniel." Father Fate snorted "You do realize that Saint Michael is the champion of God's people for both the Jews and the Christians."

"Really!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yes." Father Fate replied with a smile.

Just then Danny's ghost sense went off and he told the priest that he had to leave.

"Wait Danny before you go I want you to have this." Father Fate handed a pendent necklace over to Danny. "It's for protection." He explained.

Danny glanced at the jewelry; it was a St. Michael pendent. Danny looked up at Father Fate once more and smiled. "Thanks Father I'll see you later!" he called as he ran out the door.

-Flashback end-

Danny let go of the pendent as a sudden thought clicked in his mind 'Mike' he thought 'is short for Michael.' Danny let out a laugh.

"What's so funny Dude?" tucker asked completely confused at his friend's sudden change in mood.

"It's Saint Michael isn't it?" Danny asked.

"Uh yeah how did you know?" Tucker asked.

"It was just a guess." Danny responded happily.

"I wouldn't be so happy about this Danny." Tucker said "If mike really is who we think, then the shadow people…."

"Their…" Danny paused as horror filled his senses. "Demons"

-DP-

Leave a review please XD


	2. kiss

Ok so I have my first ever case of writers block… so I ended up writing this one shot.

Summary: Danny has a surprise for Sam! Very fluffy!

-DP-

It was Sam and Danny's first anniversary as married couple and Sam had a feeling that Danny Went a bit overboard considering he was leading her up the steps and had her blind folded.

"Danny Can I please take the blind fold off I'm going to fall down the steps!" she complained.

"Aww! Come on Sam's! If I take the blind fold off you, it'll ruin the surprise! Besides there's no way on Earth or in the Ghost Zone that I'd ever let you fall." Danny replied as he quickly pecked his wife on her cheek and led her up the rest of the steps, down the hall and opened the door to Sam's Art room before he began to gently untie the back of the black blind fold,

"So… you know back when we were in 6th grade and you were begging your mom & Dad for some tropical fish…"

"Yeah and they told me no because they were convinced that having a fish tank would make the rest of the house smell like a fish market." Sam giggled in response "I'm surprised that you remember that." She smiled. Danny finished untying the blind fold and leaned forward to cover Sam's eyes with his cold hands. Sam's smile widened and she placed her hands over his.

"Well you know what they say" Danny whispered into Sam's ear. "When you're truly in love with a person you remember every moment of every second that you ever spent with them." Danny said as he gently kissed Sam down her neck. Sam whined flicked Danny in the nose.

"Ow…What was that for?" Danny asked.

"For trying to make out with me when I can't see you…. And thus putting off the 'surprise', I'm dying of suspense." She complained.

Danny pouted "I was just trying to be romantic Sam…sorry."

Sam's smile faded when she heard the hurt in Danny's voice. She quickly spun around and kissed her husband softly.

"But that doesn't mean that it wasn't cute." She said as she laid her head on Danny's chest and looked up at him. He smiled back at her warmly before he kissed her on her forehead.

"Alright then I'm not going to keep you waiting." He said as he turned her around. Sam let out a gasp when she spotted a large fish tank on the other side of the Art room. She quickly ran over to the tank and pressed her hands on the glass as she examined the fish inside. Danny had gotten her twenty show guppies and they were adorable! She watched as a black and white boy guppy with a long flowy tail, chased a purple and black girl guppy around the tank. She let lose a laugh these types of fish were always the most comical in her opinion.

"And I'm guessing you like the tropical fish I got you?" Danny asked with a smirk, as he wrapped his arms around Sam's slim waist.

Sam turned her head and smiled at him. "I love them." she replied.

Danny smiled glad that he had made her happy. He turned his attention to the pair of fish that she was watching. He watched as the black and white one chased the purple and black one around the tank.

"I think I'm going to name that black and white one phantom." Sam thought out loud "the color pattern reminds me of you ghost half."

"Great, so my ghost half reminds you of a fish." Danny said drily "That's so nice."

Sam snorted at the sound of his unamused tone.

"Fine if the black and white one is going to be named Phantom than the purple and black one is going to be called Sam." Danny insisted "that way we're even."

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement before leaning back into Danny's embrace.

"Hey look Sam those two are playing tag!" Danny claimed. Sam turned her head and gave Danny a quizzical look.

"Danny, honey." Sam began slowly, "they're not playing tag."

"Ok?" Danny replied "So what are they doing?"

"Well…." Sam paused and thought for a moment. "Let's just say that there will be a few baby guppies in the tank in a few months."

"Oh…" Danny replied as he blushed lightly.

"By the way Danny…" Sam said as she pulled a thin and long box out of her pocket and handed it to him. Danny let go of Sam's waist and took the box from her hand with a curious expression on his face. He untied the black lace ribbon and tore off the white and blue wrapping paper. After that Danny lifted the lid off the box and took out the clear zip block bag that was in it. Danny let out a gasp and dropped the box as he stared at the white stick that was inside the zip block, the pink plus sign caused his hart to beat faster and a huge smile to form on his face.

"Y-y-your…" Danny glanced over at Sam. She shook her head yes before she leaned in and shared a kiss with Danny.

"Happy anniversary Danny… or should I say Daddy?" Sam whispered.

Danny smiled "I can get used to that."

-DP-

Review please!


	3. night fright

Ok another random Idea I had after watching an episode of Extreme Ghostbusters, Ya got to love the classics ;)

Summary: Nocturn's out for revenge but this time he ran to his Dad for some help…. Team Phantom and the rest of Amity Park are going to have a hard time falling asleep after this evil scheme.

-DP-

Sam strained to pull against the hooded figure's steal grip as hard as she possible could.

"Will – You -Stop- your- squirming!" The hooded figure exclaimed in frustration. He let lose a grunt as he picked up the squirming and kicking Sam and threw her in threw the open door of an abandoned hair salon. Sam hit the floor hard and a cloud of dust and dirt kicked up around her, she coughed a bit before she stood up and tried to make a break for the nearest exit.

"Oh… I don't think so sweetheart." The hooded figure said as his eyes began to glow a bright blue and a similar aura surrounded his hand.

It was just then that a few of the broken hairdryers and curlers came to life and shot across the room. The Now animated hairstyling equipment bound their cords around Sam's wrists and ankles. She let out a yelp, surprised by the unexpected attack, as she fell face forward back on to the grimy floor. Sam spat dirt out of her mouth before she looked back and glared at her captor.

"Let me go!" she growled.

"Ha ah ha!" He laughed "I never understood why the first thing that comes out of a kidnapped person's mouth is 'let me go'. Come now Sam I thought you would be more…. Unpredictable than that. After all you're supposed to be the smartest of Phantom's sidekicks, or at least that's what my son told me."

Sam felt her blood begin to boil. "Who's your Son?" She questioned through clenched teeth.

"I'm his son."

Sam froze, _'I know that voice.'_ She looked to the right of the grubby room to find Nocturn stepping out of the shadows.

"Hello Samantha." Nocturne greeted. "I believe you've already encountered my father, Morpheus."

"What wait hold up," Sam commented before she turned her attention back to the hooded figure. "You're Morpheus? As in the Greek and Roman god of dreams?"

"Yes, I take it you've heard of my handy work?"

"Y-yes I have." Sam replied shakily.

"Then you know what I do to the family, friends, and peers of those who cross my family?" Morpheus said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Y-yo-you m-make th-them l-live t-their worst N-nightmares." Sam said with a horror struck expression.

"Mmmm." Morpheus said as he leaned down and whispered into Sam's ear. "Turns out you are a smart girl."

-DP-

Now that I have written this I might turn this into a story….. What do you guys think?

Review please XD


	4. chipped

This oneshot takes place in the year 3010.

-DP-

Nyx helped his brother, Salem, over a large chunk of rubble.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Salem hesitantly asked his older brother. Salem wasn't too happy about entering the ruins that used to be Amity Park. "Aren't you worried about the radiation?"

Nyx scoffed a bit before he pulled his oxygen mask over his head. He turned the lever on the side of the mask and it gave off a slight _hiss_ as it sealed closed, clean filtered air flooded the mask and Nyx breathed it in greedily before he responded to his little brother.

"Na," Nyx said with a smile as he watched his brother activate his mask. "That nuclear bomb went off here back in 2013; I think the land's had more than enough time to air out."

"Well what about the ghosts? Their supposed to be stronger than any of the oth-." Salem began but he was cut off by his brother.

"Those Ghosts are the whole reason I decided to hunt here!" Nyx proclaimed. "We need to chip a strong ghost if we're going to win any of the arena fights!"

Salem sighed; he knew his brother was right. The stronger the ghost they chipped, the more likely they would win in the arena fights. And the more fights they won, the more money they would earn. Salem smiled at the thought of having a shack, a warm bed and water, fresh clean filtered water! He always wanted to know what clean water tasted like! He had heard that clean water used to be common before the global nuclear war, he wasn't sure if that was true though because no one really remembered the life before the disaster. To the people of his generation small stories like that seemed like fairytales though.

Salem's thoughts were interrupted by a very loud and very ferial growl. He and his older brother whipped their heads around into the direction of the sound to find a huge green dog standing about twenty feet away from them. Salem and his brother stared at the red eyes and drool covered fangs of the large beast that was in front of them with their mouths hanging open, pure terror on their faces.

"!" The boys screeched at the same time and ran into each other in a panic, Salem fell on his butt and on impulse Nyx picked his brother up and swung him over his shoulder before he broke into a full out sprint in the other direction. Nyx hurtled over rubble and jagged pieces of metal panting severely. He stopped dead in his tracks when he came to a wall, in fact he almost ran in to it because it was so dark out and he couldn't see anything! 'We're trapped!' Nyx thought in panic. His thoughts were scattered once again when he heard the same spine shivering growl from before.

"Nyx…" Salem whimpered from over his brothers shoulders. Nyx quickly placed his brother on the ground and stood in front of him protectively; his knees turned to jelly as the dog trotted forward and sniffed him. His hair blew back as the dog snorted warm wet air into his face, completely covering him in snot and spittle. The dog opened its mouth once again to growl, and the boys watched as the droll fell from its mouth and stretched across its teeth. Salem hugged his brother tightly around the waist, scared out of his mind; Nyx returned his brothers hug while he was cowering in fear. They both thought that they were going to die but just as the dog was about to launch at them it stopped suddenly at the sound of something squeaking. The dog turned around and cocked its head to the side before it bounded off into the bushes. Nyx slumped on to the ground exhausted and Salem breathed out a sigh of relief before he sat down next to his brother. It was at that time that a white haired ghost boy popped up in front of them a few several yards away, the ghost laughed a bit.

"I can't believe Cujo still reacts that way to his squeaky toy!" The ghost laughed.

Nyx smiled and took out his chip launcher from his back pocket, aimed at the ghost's neck and fired. The ghost crumpled to the ground, which was a sure sign that the mind control device was working. Nyx pulled out a controller from his coat pocket and turned it on, he then typed a demand into the controller and the ghost stood up.

"Care to check out our new ghost." Nyx said with a smile. Salem smiled and walked forward to study their new fighter. The ghost had green eyes and white hair; he was dressed in a black and white jump suit and had a white D with a p in it on his chest. Salem turned toward his brother with a smile.

"Do you think we'll actually win now?" he asked.

Nyx smiled at his brother and nodded his head. "Yeah bro, I think we will, I have a good feeling about this one!"

-DP-

Please Don't shoot me! Read and review please!


	5. standerd

**Hey guys! This one shot is based off of one of sapphireswimming's 100 word oneshot's called Dead. If you would like to read it, it's in her story called turning Pages. Check it out! A lot of the oneshot's in her collection are very funny! **

-DP-

Summary: Danny's English class takes an interesting turn in events. Leaving a regretful Mr. Lancer, a mortified Danny and Sam, and a very happy Tucker who got it all on camera! Take's place after PP!

-DP-

Danny bolted threw the door of his English classroom and skidded to a stop, almost colliding with Mr. Lancer.

"I," Danny paused to take in a deep breath of air in hopes to slow down his painting "Am so sorry I'm late!"

"It's alright Mr. Fenton the principal already called and excused your tarty." Mr. Lancer replied with a staggered look. After all he almost just got run over by one of his students. "Please go take your seat."

"Yes sir." Danny responded as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh…. Sorry about almost running you down."

"It's no problem Mr. Fenton, I'm just happy I have a student who's so eager to learn." Mr. Lancer joked lightly.

"Yeah, right… Eager." Danny replied with light sarcasm as he took his seat next to his girlfriend Sam.

"And Mr. Fenton," Lancer called.

"Yes?" Danny asked as he pulled out his English notebook from his backpack.

"Good save this morning!"

"Uh…Thanks Mr. Lancer." Danny replied. Lancer smiled and nodded before he turned around and began to write tonight's homework assignment on the chalkboard.

Danny opened his notebook to a blank page and poked Sam in her side. She jumped and almost dropped her book that she was reading and yanked her ear buds out.

"Danny you just gave me a heart attack!" she whispered as she wrapped up her I-pod and stuck it in the front zipper of her bat backpack before she stuck her book in the large zipper.

"Sorry, I was just about to ask what I missed…. Since when do you not pay attention in class?" Danny asked with surprise.

"He gave us a quiz and I got done early." Sam explained and gave Danny a look that clearly said 'duh'.

"We had a quiz!" Danny exclaimed quietly with a horror struck look, completely ignoring Sam's expression.

"You didn't study did you?" Sam deadpanned, she was not amused. "I sent you five different reminder texts about it yesterday!"

"I know!" Danny groaned as he laid his head on his desk, his arms blocking his face. "I just forgot, I mean I was up till 3am last night catching ghosts and then that bridge fell this morning. I've gotten practically no sleep."

"Well that sucks for you dude." Tucker chimed in from behind him. "But maybe Lancer will give you some extra time to study when you make the test up after school today."

Danny opened his mouth to say something but stopped short when Mr. Lancer called for the class's attention.

"Alright, today we're going to discuss Double standers." Mr. Lancer announced as he rubbed his hands together, "Can any of you tell me what that term means?"

Nathan's hand shot up in the air and lancer called on him.

"A double standard is something that is okay for one group, but not for another." Nathan answered.

"That's correct, It's a set of principles that applies differently and usually more rigorously to one group of people or circumstances, than to another. For example, if your parents smoke but tell you not to, that's a double standard." Mr. Lancer clarified. "Can any of you give me any other examples of a double standard?"

A surprised look dawned on lancers face when he saw Paulina raise her hand. "Yes, Mrs. Sanchez."

"Well, guys who, like, sleep around are considered to be studs, and girls who sleep around are considered to be like total sluts." Paulina answered.

Sam rolled her eyes. "It figures that's the first example that comes to her mind." She muttered.

"Yes that's an example, not a very appropriate one, but it was an example nonetheless." Lancer replied and gave Paulina a stern look. "Can anyone come up with something different?"

This time Danny raised his hand.

"It's ok when a woman physically hurts a man because she feels abused, but if a man physically hurts a woman because he feels abused he's still viewed as the attacker. So I guess that society thinks woman are always the victims and men are always the attacker. Which is obviously not always true" Danny stated.

"That is an excellent example, anyone else got one?" Mr. Lancer answered.

Sam raised her hand in response

"It's ok for a guy to be 30 years old and not married, but if a girl was 30 and wasn't married yet then people assume there's something wrong with her. It's almost like woman have to get married but men don't." Sam remarked with a scowl.

Mr. Lancer raised his eyebrows at that comment before speaking again.

"That's another fine example, good job Mrs. Manson." Mr. Lancer replied "Anyone else?"

Just then tucker started into a fit of giggles which then erupted into full out laughter, everyone turned around and stared at tucker.

"Tuck, what the heck is wrong with you?" Danny asked with a farrowed eyebrow.

"I just had a flash back of me and Sam's talk this morning!" Tucker howled.

-FLASHBACK BY SAPPHIRESWIMMING-

_"Hey, what's the word for being scared of dead things?"_

_"Dead things like... ghosts?"_

_"No, more like dead animals."_

_"Oh. Umm... necrophobia?"_

_"Okay, I guess that makes sense... it's like necrophilia."_

_"Like... what? Eww! Eww. That is gross. And disgusting. And very wrong."_

_"Is it?"_

_"Obviously! Why would you even ask something like that?"_

_"Oh really? How is that any different than you and Danny?"_

_"I am going to kill you, Tucker."_

_"No, I'm serious. Danny's a ghost. That has got to count as necrophilia."_

_"But he's still alive."_

_"So it's only pseudo necrophilia?"_

_"More like semi... he's only half."_

-FLASHBACK END-

Sam's eyes widened "Tucker don't you dare say anything about this morning or I will break every piece of tecnoligy you own and then I will kill you!"

Tucker just continued to laugh his butt off and gasp for air, completely ignoring Sam's threat.

Danny slowly looked over at Sam. "What exactly were you two…..Talking about?" Danny had a right to be curios after all Sam had just threatened to destroy all of tuckers tech, and the techno geek didn't stop in the least.

"You don't want to know!" Sam shouted as she tried to get tucker to shut up and stop laughing.

"Well the rest of us do!" Dash spoke up and the rest of the class cried out in agreement.

"I do have to say that I'm interested in what happened this morning, would you mind explaining?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Sure,"

"NO!"

"Just let me,"

"NO TUCKER!"

"BREATH" tucker said between gasps and giggles.

"TUCKER SAY ONE THING AND I"LL STRANGLE YOU!" Sam shrieked.

"Sam- don't- kill- Tucker!" Danny grunted as he tried his best to hold his girlfriend back from murdering their best friend.

Meanwhile tucker calmed down enough to talk.

"Danny and Sam's relationship is a double standard because Danny's technically dead and if it were any other couple, other than Sam and Danny, this would be considered **semi- necrophilia!**" Tucker cackled.

Danny paled and his arms went intangible, causing Sam to fall face first on to the floor. By the time Sam got back on her feet and whipped her head around towards her boyfriend Danny was still in the same spot as he was before and completely still in shock. His mouth was opening and closing kind of like a fish, he looked like he wanted to say something but was having trouble putting the words together. At least he was, until Sam slapped him.

"You dropped me on my head!" she shrieked.

"No actually I dropped you on your face," Danny said slowly, his brain was still trying to process his thoughts. Though he stopped short when he saw Sam's peeved face. "But I didn't mean to and I'm so sorry about that Sam!" Danny said in a rush.

Sam just glared at him and sat back down at her desk. Danny got down to her eye level and began to try and apologize more sincerely; meanwhile the rest of the class was dying from laughter.

Mr. Lancer scowled as he looked around his out of control class, He really did hate Mondays.

-DP-

**Well this is kinda a pointless drabble, but I had fun writing it! It's kinda funny how a class can turn chaotic with just one change in subject. My English class was like that all this year! I do have to say I'm a little upset that schools over. I'm odd, I know!**

**Anyway, read and review guys and thanks again sapphireswimming!**


	6. Tricks

**Well here is an idea I got a while ago when My uncle Danny played this prank on my younger cousin.**

**I was not happy with him -_-'**

**But I figured it would be funny anyway!**

**-DP-**

Sam walked into the kitchen with a bag of groceries in one hand and a few rental movies in the other. She placed the rental movies on the counterand then decided to put the dry and canned groceries away in the cabinets above her. Once that was done she picked up the items that had to be refrigerated and turned around to make her way to the frig, which was right next to the sink where Danny was standing.

"Uh…. Danny, honey…. What are you… doing?" she asked.

Danny was holding an raw egg upside-down over the sink. The egg had a straw inside the bottom of it and he appeared to be blowing the yolk out threw the top of it, by blowing on the straw.

Danny looked up at his wife innocently. "I'm going to show Dara a magic trick and I'm getting everything ready."

Sam raised an eyebrow as she placed the stuff in the refrigerator.

"Do I even want to know?" she inquired.

"Yep," Danny replied with a smirk. "In fact you might want to grab the camera while I go get Dara." Danny said as he placed the blown egg on the counter and reached over Sam and retrieved another egg from the refrigerator and placed it next to the other one, before dashing off to find his 4 year old son.

"Well" Sam sighed. "This ought to be interesting."

A couple of minutes later all three members of the Fenton family were back in the kitchen in front of the sink.

Sam turned the video camera on and pointed it at Danny and Dara.

"So wat's you going to show's me Daddy?" Dara asked with excitement as he tapped his feet back and forth in anticipation.

"Well I'm going to show you a way cool magic trick! Do you want to see it?" Danny explained with enthusiasm. Much like all adults do when they are trying to impress a 4 year old.

"Yes I want's to's see it!" Dara proclaimed.

Danny picked up the blown egg and held it out in front of him before spreading his legs so his feet were a shoulder length apart.

"Ok" Danny said as he shook the egg slightly in the air. "Now I'm going to make all the yolk in this egg disappear. You think I can do it?"

"Yeah's Daddy you can's!" Dara cheered.

"Alright then," Danny said as he winked at Sam. He then wiggled his fingers over the egg. "bippty boppity boo!"

Dara's smile faded. "It looks the same's daddy."

Danny smiled. "See that's what you think but watch this!"

Danny then took the egg and smashed it against his forehead.

"There's no's yolk!" Dara cried.

"Yep!" Danny replied with a light laugh before handing the crumpled egg shell to Dara. "Here go show mommy."

Dara walked up and showed the empty egg shell to Sam who zoomed in on the shell and then zoomed back out.

"Did you like Daddy's magic trick, Dara?"

Dara shook his head yes with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Dara do you want to try?" Danny asked, recapturing the young boy's attention.

"Yes!" Dara cried. "Here Mommy's hold this." He said as he handed his mother the crushed shell and waddled back over to his dad.

Danny picked up the other egg from the counter and handed it to Dara.

"Ok now do exactly what I did before, ok?" Danny commanded.

Dara nodded and held the egg out in front of him, spread his legs apart and finally said the magic words.

"Ready daddy?"

"Yep I'm ready."

Dara then smashed the egg against this forehead, but unfortunately the yolk dripped down the side of his face.

Sam gasped "Danny! I thought you blew them both out!" she yelled as she quickly rushed over to Dara and began wiping the egg off with her shirt as Dara grimaced.

Danny didn't even bother to say anything, he was too busy dying in the corner from laughing to hard.

"Egg yolks are gucky' Mommy!" Dara proclaimed after Sam had wiped all of it off him.

"You are absolutely horrible, you know that!" Sam scolded Danny.

"You can" Gasp, "Be mad at me all you want, but that is totally going on AFV!"

(AN: AFV =Americas funniest home videos)

-DP-

**AS you guys already know, I don't own DP or AFV!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Read and review.**


	7. Foster

_**Summary: Maddie has some important news to tell Danny… After PP, It's a tad bit AU as well.**_

-DP-

Danny awoke to the screeching of his alarm clock. He tried to ignore the loud whaling by proceeding to bury his head into the pillow farther while he blindly felt around his nightstand for the stupid things snooze button. When he couldn't find it he gave up and sat up in bed to get a better look at the clock.

"Ugg its 6:00 already." he grunted and stood up. He was still absolutely tired from the fright he had with Nocturn last night. He snorted at the irony of the fact he was the only one who didn't sleep last night. He tiredly stumbled to his dresser and began to slip on his normal attire. Hearing a knock at the door he turned his head in the sounds direction.

"Sweetie." his mother Maddie called "I want to talk to you about something important"

"Um, okay?" he answered. "Can it wait till I'm done getting dressed?"

"Okay sweetie, just hurry up I made you your favorite breakfast" she told him as she began to make her way back down to the kitchen. She stopped at the bottom of the steps and leaned against the railing.

'I hope he's going to take this well' she thought. With everything he's been through these last few days since he revealed his secret to the entire world. Maddie sighed; this was going to be hard.

Danny sighed whenever his mother made him his favorite meal it was because it was A: his birthday or B: there was some really bad and extremely awkward news that she had to tell him. He groaned this was not going to be fun.

Danny entered the kitchen with a forced smile. He may not enjoy the conversation that was going to happen after breakfast but he could at least make his mom feel less guilty about it. 'She has enough on her plate especially with dad in the hospital' he thought. Danny's father had an eating problem and that led to him getting over weight and that led to a heart attack. But the hart attack was brought on by stress no doubt from Danny's secret being revealed. He couldn't help but feel guilty and his forced smile wavered as he sat down.

"Danny are you ok?" his sister jazz asked

Danny looked up across the table to his sister "fine." He answered.

Jazz gave her brother a quick glance over and then became overly interested in her plate of food.

"So mom what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Danny asked deciding to get it over with. Maddie seemed to almost choke on her food. She was defiantly not expecting that question so early.

"Well" Maddie paused to finish chewing her food and then continued her sentence. "son I'm not entirely sure how to put this but, your father and I both agreed that we would tell you when we thought you were ready, and since you saved the entire planet I would say you are."

"Um, ok?" Danny said looking at his mother like she had grown two heads.

Maddie took in a deep breath. "Son you were adopted."

Danny choked on his juice and ended up spewing it all over his unsuspecting sister.

jazz said giving her brother an icy glare as she wiped some of the juice out of her eye and got up from the table to head to what Danny assumed to be the shower. Danny gave his sister a look as she passed him.

"What!" Danny said looking at his mother or at his foster mother rather.

Maddie felt a huge knot starting to form in her stomach.

"Danny I can understand if you're upset."

Danny cut his foster mother off "upset!" He felt his face getting hot and soon tears began streaking down the sides of his face.

It was all fake! His entire life was fake! Danny started to feel sick to his stomach. "I'm going to Sam's."

Danny got up from the table and headed for the door. Maddie tried to stop him but Danny just turned intangible and walked threw her. After he got out side Danny was bombarded with camera flashes and questions from reporters asking if he was ok or why he was crying.

"Will all of you just leave me the hell Alone for once!?" He screamed.

The reporters backed away with fright.

"Mr. Phantom? Are you all right?" A brave soul spoke up from the group of reporters.

"No…" Danny spat out, his black bangs hanging in front of his eyes "I'm not…"

-DP-

**Believe it or not I think this was going to be the first chapter to my very first DP fanfic but I decided not to go through with it. I seriously though I deleted this though! I was really surprised to find it when I was cleaning out my Microsoft folders. I wrote this all the way back in 2008 even before I had an account on this website… weird how things like this surprise you. **

**Anyway read and review guys! **


	8. Time travel

_**AN: so this idea came to me after watching an 80's movie called 'Time after time'. Basically it was about H.G. wells (You know the guy that lived in the 1800's and wrote 'war of the worlds' and the 'time traveler') who traveled into the future in order to stop Jack the ripper who stole the time machine in order to escape the police. Amazing movie if you haven't seen it! But anyway it got me thinking…..**_

**Summary: What If there was more than one freak accident During Danny's parent's time at Wisconsin university. What if the proto portal that gave Vlad his powers was actually the second proto type that Maddie and Jack made? What if the first accident was wiped from their memory and from the memory of their professor, by clockwork himself? After all it's not good for one to know their own future…..**

**Semi revelation fic, After PP!**

**-DP-**

"Mr. Fenton and Mrs. Walker, I'll have you know that my bio-mechanics classroom is not a place for fairy tales or works of fiction!" Mr. Ripley growled out. "Put that blasted hunk of junk away! Better yet destroy it!"

Maddie walker frowned. "But sir you asked us to come up with a realistic future source of alternative clean energy. This proto portal and proto ecto-converter is my team's response to your challenge."

"Yeah," Jack Fenton chimed in. "All we have to do is start this baby up, stick this wire from the ecto- converter into the portal, the wire collects the natural radiation that ectoplasm gives off as a byproduct and sends it back to the converter itself, which will then convert the radiation into electricity and power the light bulb that we have connected to it!"

Mr. Ripley looked like he was about to blow a gasket. "For the millionth time! There is no such thing as ectoplasm, which in turn means that ghosts are not real and that the ghost zone is fabricated as well! So this will not work!"

"That's not true! Just because you haven't seen a ghost doesn't mean they don't exist! I mean take atoms for example, their all around us! In fact everything in the universe is made up of them, but yet we can't see them with the naked eye!" Maddie argued.

"But we have scientific evidence that Atoms exist!" Mr. Ripley defended "we have no evidence that the souls of the departed walk around on earth. I mean come now, do you actually believe that there really are creatures that can defy gravity and phase threw solid objects? It's just not possible!"

"It is so possible, we already know that if molecules vibrate fast enough then they can phase threw solid objects and even shift to a lighter density so they can… float, in a sense! It's basic Quantum Physics!" Maddie snapped.

Mr. Ripley sighed before turning to last person in Maddie's team. Who had been predictably quite threw out this whole ordeal. "Mr. Masters do you truly believe that this….. Contraption will work?"

Vlad masters glanced up at his Professor before returning his nervous gaze to the floor. "Well…I…uh," Vlad swallowed before glancing up at his two best friends who were looking at him expectantly. Jack sent him a nod of encouragement but that wasn't too effective. Vlad's eyes then settled on the face of his long time crush, Maddie. She had her hands clasped together—almost as if she were in prayer—with a pleading look on her face. Vlad felt his heart skip a beat at the realization that she needed him to defend her. Vlad smiled at the thought of being her hero, even if it was for doing something as small as lying to their Bio-mechanics teacher about what he believed. "Well the calculations behind the portal are sound Sir… Could you at least give us a chance to show you that we are not nuts? I mean come on what's a five minuet presentation going to do? After all we are the only three students in your class so it's not like we're going to hold anyone else up."

"Ugh," Mr. Ripley sighed in defeat as he dragged his hand down his face. "Fine."

"Boo-Ya!" Jack bellowed as he powered up the machines and was about to throw the switch.

"Wait jack! I didn't activate any of the safety measures yet!" Maddie cried as she tried to stop jack from flipping the on switch but she was too late.

The portal turned on, small bolts of electricity jumping from the metal frame. Then there was a very bright flash of light and all the occupants in the room had to hide their hands behind their eyes.

But just as quickly as the light had come it faded away.

The three students stood there dumbstruck, not entirely sure what to do with the fact that there 200pt project just failed miserably.

Mr. Ripley applauded. "I must say, that was more than I was expecting. Though regardless I still have to fail all three of you now."

"Fail…. You can't fail us! That's totally bogus!" Jack complained as he watched his professor turn to leave the class room.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Fenton but…." Mr. Ripley stopped short when the room was suddenly cast in an eerie green glow.

Everyone turned their attention to the proto portal once again to find that there was now a green swirling hexagon within the frame of the machine.

"IT WORKED! Whaoooo! IT WORKED!" Jack bellowed from the top of his lungs as he did a victory dance. Maddie screeched in excitement and joined Jack in his fun, while Vlad face palmed at his friends antics.

Mr. Ripley's eye twitched. "That's amazing…. How…did…." The professor was at a loss for words.

Vlad was the only one who stayed level headed throughout all the excitement and he noticed something that worried him. The pencils and other small objects that were on the desk next to him began to shake and slowly move towards the portal.

"Uh…..Maddie… what exactly were the safety measures meant to prevent?" Vlad asked nervously.

Maddie stopped her joyful dancing and looked over towards Vlad.

"Well there was the slightest possibility that the portal could create its own gravitational pull, the measurers were meant to prevent that. Why?"

Vlad didn't get a chance to answer her question because she figured it out for herself when a hoard of random small items began to fly from their place in the room and strait into the green swirly portal.

The small group watched in horror as the portals frame sparked and then broke, allowing the portal itself to expand in size. Soon the small 1ft by 1ft portal became a 6ft by 7ft vortex that began to pull Vlad, Maddie, Jack, and Mr. Ripley into it.

They all blacked out.

-DP-

Vlad groaned as he sat up and glanced around him. He was sitting in the middle of a park, small items from the classroom were scattered around him with a few large desks as well. He looked behind him to see Maddie and Mr. Ripley sitting up slowly, Jack was pinned under a desk.

"Heh… Uh, think you could help me out V-man?" Jack asked.

"Uh sure hang on." Vlad said as he got to his feet and made his way over to Jacks side. "Ok ready? 1, 2, 3!" Vlad moaned as he pushed the large desk off of jacks back.

Maddie helped her professor up off the ground.

"Where the hell are we?" Mr. Riley asked out loud as he dust his hands off on his pants.

"I don't know, but look at this." Maddie said as she pointed toward a statue that was sitting on the top of a near hill. It was the only area that was lit.

Mr. Ripley looked up at the statute; it was of a young boy holding up what appeared to be planet earth. The boy had a determined look on his face and an interesting stylized 'D' on his chest.

"That's a big statue…" Jack gasped out as Vlad helped him stand up.

"Thank you for your brilliant observation Mr. Fenton." Mr. Ripley said dryly.

"Well don't just stand there come on lets go see if the statue can tell us any clues about where we are!" Vlad suggested as he ran up the side of the hill.

Maddie laughed and followed Vlad with Jack and Mr. Ripley hot on her heels. When they got to the top of the hill they noticed a gold plaque at the base of the statue.

"This statue is a memorial of the day that Danny phantom saved the world. A statue like this one stands in every capital of every country all across the world because without him we wouldn't have this world." Mr. Ripley read out loud.

"Who the heck is Danny Phantom? I've never even heard of him!" Jack bellowed in confusion.

"Uh…. Forget that look at the date on the plaque! It says it was commissioned in 2009!" Maddie stuttered out. Now coming to a sudden realization that they had somehow ended up in the future.

"Well…" Vlad said with a nervous laugh. "At least we now know the world won't end in 1999."

-DP-

**Hey guys what did you think? I'm actually considering continuing this one shot, should I?**

**AN: the reason Vlad and jack are so buddy buddy is because this takes place before the portal accident that gave Vlad his powers.**

**Anyway guys have a nice night!**


	9. the phantom

**Hey guys!**

**Summary: A certain famous ghost becomes immensely peeved at Danny after he hears that the young boy has chosen the same namesake. If this ghost was like any of the others Danny had fought, then this wouldn't be a problem. Unfortunately though this specter is not only famous in the ghost zone but in the human world as well for his acts of despair horror and misery. Dose Danny stands a chance?**

**-DP-**

Danny moaned as he pushed himself off the glowing stone floor. He rubbed his eyes and quickly glanced around him. He appeared to be in a cage, it was a fairly large one in the sense he could stand and move about comfortably, but it wasn't incredibly huge. The bars of the cage were the same green hue as the floor and had intricate ornate carvings woven along them. He couldn't help but be reminded of a bird cage, that was the closest thing he could think to describe it as.

He looked past the bars and scanned the room. It sort of reminded him of an ancient run down castle. The walls were made of a rough stone that glowed blue. Gargoyles, crosses, and other unrecognizable figures were carved along the drab walls; their creepy faces were faded with old age.

3 columns followed after each other in a straight line that split the room equally in half. The columns were decorated in a similar way to the bars on Danny's cage; the only difference was that they were larger and more detailed. Buttresses and arches sprung from the top of the three columns and disappeared into the sides of the walls, creating support for the unique and tarnished structure.

The room was lit up by at least 20 or so yellow-ish white candles that were held up by rusted brass Italian candle holders. They were carefully placed throughout the room. A few were delicately placed on a table; others were just eerily floating slowly around the room, while some were propped up on the flat surfaces in the corner of the buttresses. But a good majority where sitting on the flat top of an old looking oragn, their already melted wax gently drip downed the side of the brass holders and on to the instrument itself. Metal pipes of all different lengths shot up from behind the musical instrument, gleaming in the cold utter silence.

On the other side of the room, adjacent to the piano, was a canopy bed with deep red blankets and sheets. The frame of the bed itself was an in-depth metal work that seemed to come together beautifully.

Danny let out a frustrated sigh; he knew he was in the ghost zone, the glowing walls and floating candles kinda clued him into that pretty easily, But he didn't recognize the lair he was in.

"Hello!" He called out hesitantly. "Anyone there?"

He paused and waited for an answer but none came. He adopted a confused and irritated expression. Normally if an enemy went through this much trouble and actually managed to capture him, He would be greeted with a long winded monolog explaining their plan the moment he woke up. Unfortunately this wasn't the case with whoever this ghost was.

"Hey, would somebody just answer me already!" Danny yelled, his patience wearing thin.

Just then the oragn sprang to life and started playing a haunting melody, its deep notes caused the bars of Danny's cage to vibrate and He jumped at the unexpected plethora of noise.

Soon a glowing blue swirling mass appeared in front of the oragn and slowly took on the form of a ghost.

Danny blinked at the new ghost in front of him.

The ghost was dressed in a blue tux with a white dress shirt and a blood red tie. He had a dark blue cape that covered his shoulders and draped around him elegantly. His clothes seemed to be from the 1800's era, or that's at least what Danny thought. But Danny didn't spend much time looking the ghost's clothes over; no he was more focused on the ghosts face.

Half of the ghosts face was covered by a very bright glowing white mask that had a bit of a blue sparkle to it. The ghost had bright green eyes and a pale complexion, his hair was a bright glowing snowy white.

Danny was awe struck, this ghost looked…Well….. A lot like him, well… like an older him. Danny had to guess that the ghost had died around the age of thirty.

"Who are you?" Danny asked now more curious than ever.

The ghost walked over to Danny and stopped a foot away from the cage.

"You mean you don't know who I am?" the ghost asked, a hint of mistrust was woven into his echo-y voice. "I thought you would of since you _stole_ _my name_!"

Danny's eyes farrowed in confusion.

"Stole your name? Dude I didn't steal anything! I don't even know what your name is!" Danny said as he waved his hands about to make a point.

The ghost crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Maybe this will help you." He said with annoyance as he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Sing once again with me,  
>Our strange duet,<br>My power over you,  
>Grows stronger yet,"<p>

The ghost sang with a hint of maliciousness, his voice carrying beautifully throughout the room. 

"And though you turn from me,  
>To glance behind,<br>The phantom of the opera is there…  
><em>Inside your mind<em>….."

Danny paled. "You're the phantom of the opera?"

"Yes," the ghost replied. "But I preferred to just be called Phantom."

Danny now knew what the ghost meant by 'stealing his name'.

"Look I didn't mean to take your name; I didn't realize that it had already been in use. I'm sorry." Danny apologized.

The ghost's expression softened and his icy glare disappeared.

"Did you just apologize?" He asked in wonder, a blissful half smile making its presence known.

This reaction caught Danny off guard.

"Uh….Yeah," Danny replied with hesitance. "Why, did you not want me to?"

The ghost shook his head.

"No, I want you too; it's just that…" The ghost glanced up at Danny with a pained and confused look. "Why….Why are you being so _nice_ to me?"

Danny frowned slightly. The Phantom of the opera was one of Sam's favorite plays so he was at least a little familiar with how Phantom had spent his life. He lived in darkness, alone and secluded, the rest of the people of his home town shunned him, just because he was different. Because he was born with a deformity that made him seem almost ghoulish, that's the reason he wore his half mask. Danny could relate to this feeling of being unwanted, he was all too familiar with it.

"It's because I know what it's like to be deemed a freak."

The Phantom blinked, before he was over taken by anger.

"No you don't! You have no idea what it's like to be hated by everyone around you. To have your own parents abandon you!" he screamed, his voice was dripping with sadness.

Danny sighed and just let his blue rings wash over him. Soon his ghost form was replaced by a human one.

Phantom stared at Danny in shock. "What…?"

"I'm part human, part ghost." Danny explained simply. "My parents are ghost hunters and I live in the most haunted town in the USA. And people don't really treat ghosts nicely."

A look of understanding dawned on Phantoms face as he came to realize that maybe Danny really was a kindled spirit. That he really did understand how Phantom felt to some degree.

"I—I'm sorry…." Phantom whispered, his eyes cast on the floor with a look of self-hatred.

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry for what?"

"For locking you up and yelling at you, accusing you of theft when you didn't mean to do it," Phantom said as he listed the offenses off on his fingers. "I shouldn't have done any of those things and I'm sorry…"

Danny was baffled.

"You just apologized." He sated, his mouth hanging open.

Phantom laughed and quoted Danny as he flew a little closer to Danny's cage.

"Why, did you not want me too?" He mocked playfully.

Danny closed his mouth and gave phantom a halfhearted glare. He walked closer to the glowing bars and reached out to grab one. Phantom's eyes widened and a horrified look crossed his face.

"Wait don't—!" he began to yell, but he was too late.

He watched in horror as high vaults of electricity ran threw his new friend's _human_ body. Danny's screams were blood curtailing and his body was convulsing violently.

Phantom acted quickly and flew to the corner of the room, he quickly flip the power switch and cut off the electricity to the cage.

Danny's screaming stopped and he crumpled to the floor of the cage, his hair and skin was smoking and his body was lying in a weird position.

Phantom gasped and quickly rushed to the cage. He unlocked the door and pulled it open in a rush. He quickly went to Danny's side and knelt down next to him.

"Danny," Phantom called out in worry as he shook his friends shoulder, but Danny didn't respond. A feeling of dread washed over Phantom. "Danny!" He tried again as his eyes welled up with tears. A sob escaped his throat, he hated himself. He didn't understand why he was created; all he ever did was bring fear, pain and death. Three things he was convinced that Danny didn't deserve; all Danny did since he met him was be kind and understanding. He treated Phantom like he was a ghost, not a freak. Phantom had this indescribable urge to protect Danny; he felt it when he had first captured the young hybrid but he didn't know what the feeling was so he brushed it off. But now it was back and twice as strong! A sob hitched in phantoms throat. "Danny, come on please…." Phantom begged "wake up!"

This time Danny let out a light moan when Phantom shook him and his face scrunched up in pain but he still remained unconscious. Phantom let out a sigh of relief, glad that Danny was at least alive. But then that guilty feeling returned and flashes of Danny's screams replayed threw his head. He had heard screams like those before when he got caught in the opening of the artificial portal that two ghost hunters in the city of amity had built and apparently got working.

Phantom remembered the awful pain that was radiating threw his body and slowly dragging away chunks of his soul and spiritual energy to the other side of the portal. He remembered realizing that he wasn't the only one screaming bloody murder; he had heard another chilling scream from the side of the portal that was in the human world. He remembered that he managed to will himself to open his eyes and look down the log swirling green tube that had surrounded him. He spotted a black silhouette at the end of the portal. The black silhouette was surrounded by a blinding white light and just outside of that pure light was the eerie iridescent green of the portal itself. He remembered seeing the pieces of his soul and spiritual energy slowly wisping off him in dull white swirls. Those swirls traveled down the green tube until they reached the silhouette where they began to glow a pure bright white that seemed to have almost a comforting feeling to it.

Phantom shook his head and stared down at the still unconscious Danny, he had so many questions running threw his head right then. But the one question he was dying to have an answer to was if Danny was that silhouette at the end of the green tunnel. Was he the person that received some of his energy and soul, is that why Danny's ghost half looked so much like him?

If he was then…. Wouldn't that make Danny his son, in a way?

Phantom felt sudden warmth spread throughout his body at the last thought.

"Are you my son." He questioned softly as he ran his fingers gently threw Danny's charred black hair.

-DP-

Danny woke to the sound of haunting music, and a case of killer all over body aches.

He glanced around him; he was currently tucked into a large bed with red silk covers and a plush pillow.

Music radiated from the foot of the bed, so Danny glanced in that direction to find Phantom sitting there with a harp in his lap.

Danny watched with amazement as phantom's fingers gracefully flew over the strings with a source of passion that Danny had never seen before. He glanced up at phantoms face to find tears streaking down it.

"Hey," Danny choked out in a raspy whisper. "You—ok."

Phantom jumped and dropped his harp, allowing it to clatter to the floor with a few short clangs.

"Danny!" He blurted out with a smile "You're ok?"

Danny smiled back at him weakly.

"What—." Danny broke out into a coughing fit; blood coated the hand he tried to cover his mouth with.

Phantom quickly rushed to Danny's side and propped him up so his back was leaning against his chest. He hugged Danny as the boy continued to cough up blood.

"Shhh…" Phantom whispered as he rubbed Danny's arms. "It's going to be ok."

Finally the coughing fit stopped and Danny's breathing became shallow. Danny leaned fully into Phantoms chest too exhausted to move.

"What—," Danny tried again, his face scrunching up in pain. "happened?"

Phantom swallowed before he nervously looked at Danny's bright blue trusting eyes. He was worried that if he told the boy then Danny would become mad at him and leave. He would be alone again; he would have no one to brighten his already painful existence that seemed to drag on forever. He was cursed to a life of depression, longing and agony; Unable to ever even embrace the smallest flicker of light.

Phantoms teeth clenched, he refused to live the rest of his after life like this. He deserved at least one ray of sunlight and even though he may not be able embrace it; he sure as hell can grasp it!

"I—you got sick Danny," Phantom lied "You started convulsing for no reason. I was so worried!"

Danny took in a deep shaky breath; his eyes were blue pools of confusion.

"I—I" He gasped out painfully "Did?"

Phantom shook his head.

"Yes you did." He answered in worry.

Danny whimpered slightly and Phantom pulled him closer to him.

"Don't worry Danny I'm going to take good care of you; you'll be on your feet in no time!" Phantom said softly with encouragement.

"Thank you Pha—tom," Danny wheezed. "But I need to go home….. Doctor…."

Danny's head began to lull forward, his eyes slowly shut and his breathing became even more struggled.

Phantom's heart dropped when the sudden reality of what was going on hit him.

Danny was Dying.

Phantom didn't know what to do. Should he go get another ghost to help him? Phantom thought through all the ghosts he knew, He really wasn't on the best terms with any of them. But the there was one ghost that stuck out in his mind. Its name was frostbite. He was the leader of the far frozen, and it was common information that they were advanced in medical knowledge.

The only problem was that frostbite hated phantoms guts because of what he did during the ghost kings rain. You see Phantom used to be one of Pariah Dark's most trusted knights; he did some really horrible things under the kings name. He had enslaved the people of the far frozen and they completely despised him for it. They had warned him that the king would stab him in the back, but phantom ignored them. He didn't like being alone and he wanted to belong, the king had promised to be his friend till the end of his afterlife. So he followed blindly only to get nearly killed later by the king himself.

Though Phantom did not want to dwell too much on the past, He couldn't afford too, not right now anyway. He needed to get Danny to Frostbite.

-DP-

"Frostbite!"

The wise older yeti turned towards the young panicked voice.

"Is there a problem, Shiver?" He asked as he looked the border guard over.

The young guard swallowed, and nodded.

"It's the great one, he is near death…. The Phantom had brought him here."

Frostbite swelled with rage, hadn't Phantom caused enough misery?

"Where is the great one did you get him to—."

"He was brought to the medical cavern." The guard interrupted quickly.

"And what of Phantom?"

"He is now detained; you would wish to interrogate him though, right?"

"Yes," frostbite replied quietly with a brief nod. "I would, but not till I visit the medical cavern first."

"Uh…. Yes sir, I will inform them of your coming." The guard said before respectfully bowing and leaving.

-DP-

It didn't take long for frostbite to reach the medical cavern and once inside he was immediately escorted to Danny's room.

The elder yeti quietly opened the door to the halfa's room only to be greeted by a heart breaking sight.

Danny's skin was singed, peeling and dry. His hair was clumped together and certain parts of it look more black then they should and not to mention very brittle. His breathing was slow and fragile as he slept and every time he inhaled, his whole body tensed and his face contorted into an expression of pain. He was hooked up to several different monitors that all beeped to a different tune, the wires hung loosely from his body. An I.V. was placed in his left arm, slowly pumping a bit of ectoplasm infused water into the boy's small body.

Frostbite's stomach dropped, he didn't understand how the 'great one' could get hurt so badly. Especially since it seemed all the major damage was to his human half… but then again he was with phantom, that ghost was a manipulative cruel being, a pure monster. He probably tricked the great one into thinking he was his friend, much like he did to Frostbites father. A low feral growl emanated from frostbites throat as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Frost—bite?"

Frostbite's anger vanished when he heard that raspy voice.

"Great one? You are awake!"

"Yeah…" Danny murmured softly as he looked around him. "How… Did I get here?"

Frostbite's anger returned and he griped the rail of Danny's hospital bed.

"Phantom brought you here; He's going to pay for harming you." Frostbite replied, a determined look in his eyes.

Danny glanced at frostbite with worry.

"He never— hurt me Frostbite….. Don't hurt him." He explained softly.

Frostbites anger diminished slightly.

"Are you sure of that?"

Danny shook his head yes.

The yeti huffed; his eyes were cast on the floor with a glaring look of annoyance.

"Why?" Danny asked, finding frostbites behavior to be unusual.

"He and my people have some…..Previous history."

"What do— you mean by— that?"

Frostbite sighed and grabbed a chair that was nearby before plopping down in front of Danny.

"A number of years ago back when I was just a boy and the rest of the ghost zone was under the iron fist of pariah—."

"Wait" Danny interrupted and swallowed painfully, "the rest of the— ghost zone?"

"Uh, yes the rest of the ghost zone, You have to remember Great One, the people of the far frozen were always self-governed, well at least Till Phantom came along. You see the Ghost king was obsessed with power, he wanted to conquer all the lands in the Zone and ours was the only one left. Every battle attempt the king ever threw at us was always stopped by my father, Artic. He was a good leader and an excellent strategist, but my father believed too much in other ghosts; he saw a good in them when there may have not been one."

"So you're saying that Phantom had gained your fathers trust and somehow tried to hand your people over to the king?" Danny guessed.

Frostbite nodded grimly, "Yes, but not tried Great one, he succeeded. My race became enslaved, we were forced to make weaponry for the king, and we created the crown of fire and the ring of rage. My father tried to stop those accursed things from ever being created, but…. The king caught wind of his defiance. My father was executed…. I'm sure you know the rest of the story about how the king was defeated."

"All of that happened because of Phantom?" Danny asked.

"Yes…"

A silenced passed between the two before Danny spoke up again.

"I'm sorry about your father…"

"It is all right great one. It is in the past."

Danny frowned slightly unsure of what to say, another few minutes of silence passed by.

"Frostbite?"

"Yes?"

"Is that why you insist on calling me great one," Danny asked with a solemn expression. "Because of my name…"

Frostbite glanced at the young hero with a warm smile.

"That is one reason, but it is not the main one."


End file.
